the_great_tomefandomcom-20200216-history
Library
The crew has encountered and collected numerous books as they adventure across the oceans and seas of Lieterra. Their titles can be found here with a brief description of their contents, for more in-depth information follow to the books individual pages. Books on the ship Fiction, General Example. By Some One - About stuff I am coming for you or are you coming for me? ''By ____ - A two way horror novel. read it one direction for a thriller about being hunted. flip it around and the reader is the hunter. ''How did this story go again? ''By____ - A choose your own adventure book about a heroic adventure...or not. your choice. ''Crest of Flames: Three Destinies ''By Tots Nottar Eference - A book about a mercenary that becomes a teacher to three heirs of three territories, and how the mercenary is thrown into a war between the three students they once taught and has to choose who to side with. Fiction, Erotic ''Wind Through My Willows. By _____ -'' An elven druid finds her dark forest nights heated up by an air genasi warlock with a penchant for mischief. ''Through A Dark Labyrinth. By _____ - ''When an innocent cleric is kidnapped and thrown into an ancient labyrinth she finds the beast trapped inside isn't nearly as terrifying as the passion that sparks between them. 'A Passion Profound. '''By ______ - '' A book loving historian finds herself irrevocably tempted by a beautiful bard who only wants to sing for her. Magic, Informative 'A Study of Arcane Magicks and Practical Instruction on Usage: An Academic Study of the Nature of Magic Breaking it Down to the Root Causes of its Existance and How it Functions and Plays into the Socio-Economic and Political Infrastructure of Lieterra: Part 1 of 347.' By Sumwon Smartte - The title says it all really. 'It's not a Curse, You're Magic: A Guide to Instructing Magical Infants. '''By Slet Smetellew - ''A classic children's book for guardians to help teach their charges how to deal with their magical powers. 'Strategic Evolution.' By _____ - 101 ways to take your summoned buddy to the next level. 'Tome of Clear Thought. '''By Author Unknown - ''A book on theoretical physics and how a deeper understanding of them can amplify your abilities both mundane and magical. 'Tome of Understanding. '''By Author Unknown - ''Get wise yo. Magic, Spells to Learn 'Example.' By Some One - About stuff. Non-Fiction, Metaphysical 'The Tale of the God Chieftains. '''By Alton Tlintarr Barrison - ''a book about the legend of Elvurra and Varos: the Twin Gods of the drow, and how they helped free the drow from the ancient spider goddess and brought them to the Agricultural Belt of old. Non-Fiction, Scientific 'Deirdrich’s Manual of Healthy Humanoids. '''By Dr. Deardry Deirdrich - ''A massive tome of humanoid doctor stuff what doctors should know. 'Dandelions and Dandy Lions: Flora and Fauna of the Agricultural Belt. '''By _____ - ''Self explanatory. 'Inner Flame: A Hypothetical Understanding on Dragon Biology.' ''By Tot Esnotadra Gon - ''A discourse on dragon biology by Imrea's uncle. 'Yo Ho Ow: A Guide to Diseases on the High Seas! '''By Ainno Dr'eyedok - ''a catalog of common diseases and ailments affecting people that travel by ship across Lieterra and methods of treatment. Books Encountered or Heard of 'Library of Perception. '''By Unknown Author - ''A collection of tomes found at Raven's Curiosities, each tome contain the same set of children's stories, common across all cultures of Lieterra, in one language. All written languages are represented by a volume in the collection. Names Thrown Around 'Two In A Bush.' 'Identifying Edible Berries.' 'A Tree Grows In Brondheim.' 'Avarec's Informal Formulary.' 'Remedies from the Root.' 'Branching Out: Introductory Topiary.'''